El último cumpleaños
by Eileen Black
Summary: Peter cumple 21 años y lo celebra con James, Lily, Remus y Sirius en Godric Hollows, la casa que los Potter compraron a raíz de la amenaza de Voldemort. Lo que ellos no sabían, pero que Peter sí, es que aquel iba a ser el último cumpleaños que celebrarían juntos.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de la mente de J.K. Rowling pero la trama sí.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Merodeadores!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. _El reto consistía en escribir un drabble de máximo 500 palabras sobre un cumpleaños cualquiera de uno de los merodeadores dados al azar. Mi personaje ha sido Peter Pettigrew.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS**

Peter miraba a sus amigos con sus pequeños ojos acuosos mientras sostenía el paquete que James le había tendido en nombre de todos. Abrió el paquete que se encontraba cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de regalo y sus manos se crisparon en torno al marco que ahora sostenía. Era un marco de fotos de madera y en ella se encontraba una fotografía de todos. Pero no una cualquiera, sino la última foto que se hicieron justo antes de partir a la estación de Hogsmeade y abandonar Hogwarts para siempre.

En el extremo derecho, se encontraba Sirius sonriendo con esa sonrisa que a tantas chicas había desarmado, rebelde y orgulloso como solo él podía ser. No había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces; Sirius continuaba teniendo ese aire de libertad y esa actitud de inalcanzable que muchas habían odiado no sin antes haber pasado primero por su cama.

A su lado, se encontraba Remus alto y desgarbado, con ese porte delicado y enfermizo que a muchos había intrigado. Sus ojos castaños refulgían de conocimiento y su sonrisa siempre serena y amable. Se encontraba pálido, más de lo normal, y Peter recordó que justo la noche anterior hubo luna llena.

Y, justo en medio, se encontraban James y Lily felices, con actitud de comerse el mundo. James con ese pelo que no había manera de dominar y Lily con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas que habían conquistado al más carismático de los cuatro. James le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la miraba embobado y una Lily colorada intercambiaba su mirada de él a la cámara.

Y luego estaba él, con la mano de Lily sobre su hombro. Su cabello lacio y rubio lo llevaba corto por aquel entonces. Sonreía a la cámara y sus ojos azules se veían más pequeños de lo que ya de por sí eran. Estaba pálido, pero aquel era un rasgo distintivo suyo. Peter Pettigrew se observaba en aquella fotografía y se descubrió feliz, pletórico de tener a sus amigos a su lado con la promesa de una vida juntos.

¿Cuándo comenzó a mentirles para verse con Snape, Regulus y los hermanos Carrow? ¿Cuándo comenzó a distanciarse de ellos, a verlos como unos locos idealistas? ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar en ellos como unos inconscientes y temerarios que, aún temiendo por sus vidas, se arriesgaban de esa manera por los demás?

Peter sabía que Lily no era menos que nadie. Ella, siempre tan amable con él, sonriente, comprensiva. Y lo sentía por ella y por los demás pero era joven y no quería morir. Sus hombros se contrajeron en un llanto involuntario. Y entre los: _"no me seas nenaza, Colagusano" _de Sirius y los: _"no te preocupes, Peter" _de Remus, observó la mano de Lily apoyada en su hombro dándole ánimos y los ojos de James transmitiendo fuerza, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero las cosas no iban a salir bien porque Peter Pettigrew ya había vendido a sus amigos.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew es un personaje que no me gusta por sus elecciones y la decisión fatal que tomó. No pretendo justificarlo, ni mucho menos, pero también pienso que Peter quiso a sus amigos y que todo lo que hizo después fue producto del miedo. Y también pienso que quizás, muy en el fondo, llegó a arrepentirse de ello. Los perros se ponen nerviosos cuando huelen el miedo y con razón, el miedo es un arma de doble filo que Peter no supo neutralizar y que lo llevó a cometer tan viles acciones. Me parece un personaje muy completo, como prácticamente todos los escritos por Rowling, que simplemente no supo afrontar los tiempos de guerra que se avecinaban.

Repito: no lo justifico, pero creo que todos actuamos por un parecer y creo que el de Peter fue ese, el miedo.

Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier opinión (ya sea mala o buena) será bien recibida.

¡Nos leemos!

_Eileen Black._


End file.
